


Weapons Maintenance

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Gift Fics [Starrie Wolf] [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, PoV Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY rule #21: Ruby is not available on Saturday afternoons. Do not disturb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Zephyrus_Genesis!
> 
> [So I kind of just went through your DA gallery and picked one.](http://zephyrus-genesis.deviantart.com/art/Weapon-s-Maintenance-523609098?q=gallery%3AZephyrus-Genesis%2F15963098&qo=4)

Every Saturday afternoon, like clockwork, Ruby Rose disappears.

When asked, Yang just laughed and told anyone who cares to listen in the vicinity that Ruby needed her “special alone time”, to highly disturbed looks from Blake.

Weiss wasn’t as easily deterred.

At least, that was what she told herself as she crept through the school hallways, looking for her errant partner. Even she didn’t quite know why she was so intent on knowing exactly what Ruby did in her spare time – after all, they already spent upwards of 90% of their waking hours together, Weiss should be rejoicing at the _lack_ of Ruby for a couple of hours each week.

Weiss firmly stomped down on that part of herself. As not only Weiss’ partner but also the team leader, Ruby should be accountable at all times in the case of an emergency. They were Huntresses now, no longer children. This… this _vanishing act_ was totally unacceptable behaviour.

And maybe she was just a tiny bit hurt that Ruby wouldn’t trust her own partner with her hobbies. It was pretty clear Yang knew exactly where her sister was and what she was doing, after all, so it couldn’t be something _too_ secretive. Weiss thought they were moving past their rocky start into the semblance of a real team, but maybe not.

The next door didn’t yield under her touch like the rest did.

Weiss smiled with grim satisfaction, the beginnings of an ice glyph swirling into existence at the tip of her index finger. Crystals of frost blossomed, their sharp edges melting away into smooth surfaces even as the flakes sprouted new branches, and within seconds there was an approximate facsimile of a key inserted into the keyhole.

When she tried the door again, the knob turned easily in her palm.

Ruby was indeed in the room, seated before a large table with her back to the door. She didn’t turn around at Weiss’ entrance, likely because of the headphones jammed over her ears.

About to call out, Weiss paused and took note of _what_ Ruby was actually doing.

The table easily took up half the room, and yet its surface was absolutely littered with crimson-and-jet pieces of machinery, some as small as Weiss’ fingernail, others the length of her arm. Even Weiss, who didn’t know much about weapons construction herself – why build something when she could have anything she wanted custom-made to order? – could recognise the distinct hilt of Crescent Rose, as well as the weapons maintenance kit lying open on the table.

Ruby hummed to herself as she held up the piece of machinery in her hands to the light, turning it this way and that, fingers expertly dancing over the grooves. There was a tiny ‘snick’, and something razor-sharp shot out of one end – would have taken Ruby’s fingers off, in fact, if she had been holding it in any other way.

Weiss took one last look at the parts scattered across the table and retreated out of the room, gently closing the door behind herself.

There were some things she didn’t need to interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you're interested!](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
